freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Shock Entertainment
Shock Entertainment is a Australian company that produces CDs and DVDs. 1st Logo 2002-2008; Many lights zoom past us. The screen zooms into a oval. The text S H O C K is in the oval, followed by entertainment at the bottom. music/sounds: A sudden heart beat when the oval is formed. Cheesy Factor: High. Scare Factor: Medium. The sudden start may scare a few. Other Than That, it's a great logo. rare, found on some dvds since 2...WHAT THE, WHO BROKE THIS PAGE 2nd Logo 2007- Nicknames 'extremely close spinning oval' 'oval of rock' 'marble background' 'escape from the circle' 'the other great great great grand oval' 'SHOCK RUN AWAY' 'the storm clouds' bad weather Logo; Against A Silver Background, we see a oval extremely close to the screen, then the text shock comes off the centre of the screen one by one on the oval, the background seems to be very dark storm clouds as we see clouds at the bottom right of the screen, the background turns to the oval and dark storm clouds, the background then becomes black, as we see the text shock on the oval, the whole logo then fades into black screen. FX; cool CGI animation. cheesy factor; nothing cheesy about this, making this much better than the previous logo. music/sounds; a rock tune when the oval is spinning, loud bangs when the text comes on the oval, a sharp whoosh when the screen turns to the oval, a chord and electric guitar sound when the background fades to black. scare factor; Low, the chord can scare one or two people, but this is a favourite of many. Very Common, still found on DVDs Today, and it's mostly seen on cartoon DVDs in Austrli......C'MON Fix This Page Before I Freakout Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Cool Logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Good Logos Category:AteaJtfdvsdgfhvmgcxnfg Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:TAKI TAKI Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Jhgfdghjgfcdfghyujhygfdfghjhgfghjkjiuytfrfghujiuytrtyuiouyfd Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos that from BND Category:Bdf Category:MnddfyH?lmcxgh Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Rainbow Flash cry Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Fgabv Category:IDFB Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:I have screaming on Mondays, crying for dear life on Tuesdays, whining on Wednesdays, et cetra, et cetra. Category:Xcn vbcxnbcvhjcxcbhvjcnxbhcjfgfbchxjcbvhjcxcvgbhbgvcvgbhjgF Category:Four year olds Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Kjhgfdmoink Category:Ziegfeld Trailer Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Dfb Category:GUAM Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that make BND cry Category:LjfxLlm Category:DggGgjh Category:SUA CARA Category:Uu67 Category:Lkjhgfds